camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Posted I hath posted on the forum and on Kylie :D It fine i just wanted to remind you to post on the quest.Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:39, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Posted Posted on field :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 21:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Chloe :D Thankie for fixing it ^/|\^ Cupcake was Left! ,Say Thanks! 23:33, April 27, 2013 (UTC) O.O I was just thinking about chu then I go to recent activities and see that you hath posted O___O I must be psychic or something! !!!!!!!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I CANNOT. djfbvdjc nbtb ghfsgv bdjvhbbkv dhcbgjdvsj (sorry for the spamming ;-; ) CODY OMFG. Why you so jnfskjvnkvsvmfnvkdsm. *dies* criez It's going to take a while for me to think about what to post. I have two decisions/choices: a. I make Kylie blush and turn around, wide eyed, wondering why Cody's grabbed her hand OR b. (I like this one) I'm going to make her instincts kick in sort of judo flip Cody :P Tell me which you prefer? :) I'll be back in hour (going to church) 25 minutes I have approximately 25 minutes before going to church so.... your decision? :3 Yay Judo flip it is!!! :D Chat Nuuuu come back ;-; Oh hey! My laptops down and I have an exhibition to do >.> And um I'm fine I'm really tired... It's about issues around the world and I got street sleepers and then I have to help my step mom cus I'm like the mom now in the house >.> Sure, and yea I need to have more sleep later...I'm making a child of Cybele o.o I'm fine I've got a school holiday tomorrow and who which charrie? O.O ohh which reminds me that Kylie was dating Mallory's brother and Mallory who is driving me crazy cus she's a b*tch since her bro died >.> omg I am so making her a hunter...or I have no idea about what I'm gonna do with her >.< she's so annoying now. No she thinks everyone is annoying, everyone sorta pisses her off and she's basically a tsundere now >.> Aw :( KK bye! Sweet dreams, good night, ttyl! Format I hope you don't mind but I changed the format for the vote regarding your image. I added the (+) and the (-) and changed the "Be Kept" to "Against Deletion". I hope it's fine with you. :) Posted I posted on fields :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 01:09, April 29, 2013 (UTC) PostedRAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 03:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC) cookies me:*eats the cookies* brain:your not even gonna say anything me: but cookies... *brain takes cookies* fine...broken fire..the reason I'm not on soo much (other than being sick that is) is...I dont know its just been hard on me the...everything and so I thought...I dont know what I thought and now ....>.< seriously I'm sorry for making everyone worry I really am...now can I have my cookies back brain:*finishes it all* uhhhh... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:42, April 29, 2013 (UTC) nope brain:she's going on july me:*takes the cookies* yeah but I guess thats knowladge is enough to steress me out.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) future no I'm going for the A levels first then to a degree then maybe work to help my family Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) hmm I dont know yet I wanted to take law as it fits with my dream of becoming a mediator (dont want to become a lawyer as it has too much comlicated) mediations is something of what I want but still the reason why I want to get a job is to support my family which isnt a good reason.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 04:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) realistic thanks but Im not being considerate I'm being realistic cause I got 2 lil bros with autism sooo technically I need to think about them a lot but I guess it would help if I was a bit less lazy ... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 05:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) its ok its ok anyhow whats up with your life?~ Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) oh swimming wow I wanted to swim ever since I was a kid...but the only thing I got was water in my ear,,,and driving? same here wait no my dad said I'm a good driver but isnt willing to see be behind the wheels of his car...or any car at that.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:11, April 29, 2013 (UTC) swim well I dont know about swimming but I'm an expect at drowning if you want to know.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) no like I said I'm going to the colage in july thus meaning I start being a university student during that thime Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:27, April 29, 2013 (UTC) its ok its ok I understand but hey your still smart right? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) me well for me smartness is different for each person and we have the most great smartness ever which is creativity...(excuse the grammer) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 06:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) >.< thanks but I'm not good with rymes >.< and spelling...and and and writings... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 07:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I dunno Mallory is always like this sometimes.... New Camper: Hai!!! Mallory: F*ck off before I kill you... *points sword at chest* Me: o.o Be nice Mallory: Shut up. >.> And yea that's pretty much what she does most of the time >.< oh yea driving lessons with your dad? I'd LOVE to do that! I wanna try kill (not literaly) while I'm driving :D! Re: xDDDD Cody SO got his driving skills from you ;))) Hmm Patricia Santos... as far as I know, I don't know anyone that gpes by that name. The next time you see her, ask her if she knows anyone from class II-3 during the previous school year that goes by the name Jeanne (check the 2nd one in the page for pronunciation). If she says yes, then I miost liekly have just forgotten about her >.< And sure :D Go ahead and use Kylie for chur history ^_^ OMG Let's try then :D Kylie and Kevin I mean >.< OMMGGGGGGGGG :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Hmmm Can I still use Kylie even though she's on a quest? oh mine starts at 8:15 but we do register and we have our morning announcement then the bell rings and the lessons starts at 8:30 >.> xDDD So true v.v I'll post later after I update the user/char forum :) Re: Nah, it's fine. I'm being very OCD and want the user/char forum to be arranged alphabetically >.< Could chu go through the claims though? The ones near the bottom that need checking? :c Re: It feels like I'm frying my brain with rearranging though >.< Psssst Steaming? D: Someone tried to burn you but thankfully, someone poured water on you? :D *is feelign weird right now >.< * Hmm I never understood how you do steaming.... I mean, what if you don't have a steamer? .-. (I feel like I'm ADHD with this convo of ours >.<) Well yea I guess XP and posted on the forum! Also my little bros just gave me lemonade and threw water at Takumi ._. Survival We would not survive living alone ._." yea hand to hand and they threw water on Takumi! XD Also kk! Cold water, he's like freezing right now >.> ^-^" Lol, sorry. Nagugutom na kasi ako.... lol, nah I'm not gonna give him a towel. And yep Mallory makes a appearance! XP Just make sure you don't remind her about her brother else she'll break down and start crying or she'll get pissed off and aim on of her throwing knives at him >.> None None yet :( Anyways... CHECK IT OMG :D My hardwork has paid off. I am DONE updating it! BOOYAH! *dances* OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D: You mean Mallory? I mean she's her older brother's ex-girlfriend so I guess she can show her photo, the two sorta go well together like friends >.> Kylie and Mallory? Yea there friends...I guess >.> <.< I dunno Ryo is like her new bro >.> Depends on the person usually, like she's close to Ryo, Marceline, Natsuko, Kaylee and the others she's fine but Nolee and True she hates 'em Yeap! it's okay! and pizza? Lucky >.< I had ramen today...and posted on the forum and Kevin! Beef ramen...I think o.o I have to make cake again tomorrow >.< No, my siblings are making make cake and bento for them >.> also brb I gotta do something! Sometimes, but I got make one for all of them except Takumi It depends, I don't make it for Takumi >.> Cus he buys it at school. kk! sweet dreams! night! ttyl! WIP Claims As far as I know, we delete claims that have gone over 7 days .-. Are we allowed to give them extensions? ._. OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG So many couples to fangirl overrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First Kylie and Cody (although they will never be) then Kylie and Kevin (OMG). Hey, that rhymes :D (Lol, sorry >.<) Now there's Koreen and Will (Miggy's Pandia counselor). Go to William Anderson 's page and stalk the rp omg! It's at the very bottom cus I was the first to post :3 OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG The ffffffffffffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllsssssssssssssss!!!!!! o.o You have just admitted to the act of stalkery! D: And it's fine. I completely understand the phone thing, It happens with my tablet sometimes. Anyways, posted on Kevin and I'm on my way to post on Kylie's page so, expect the post there soon as well ;) Morning! Um how r u? I have no idea how many characters I'm working on now >.> xDD omg, you hath admitted to your crime of stalkery! Btw, everyone wants you on chat :) Traits The uniqueness yes. Stalking? Ehhhhhhh not so much :P It's cute and flattering though :3 I don't mind really >.> True isn't bothered to do somethings sometimes and I'm currently working on four or three new charries and three new nymphs >.< Mhm Of course! All my charries share a portion of my personality :3 I have to charries that I want to get done quickly which is Karin and Esperanza which I got my inspiration for her by reading Esperanza Rising by Pam Muñoz Ryan >.>